


Siren Call

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, I am so sorry for major character death, Johnlock get married, Klaus wants revenge on Bond, M/M, Q gets kidnapped, Q is a Holmes, Q is lonely, So this is basically a 4-minute romantic action drama movie, cause he always gets kidnapped, like wow, meets Bond and falls in love, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John decide to marry, Quentin Sherrinford Holmes starts feeling very lonely after having been deprived of the company of his brother - the only company he ever really had.<br/>After a night out he wakes up in a stranger's bed and can't quite believe his luck when that handsome man invites him to dinner. He and Bond start a relationship - However, Q doesn't know that Bond is a 00-Agent... with enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Call

STORY: Sherlock meets John and they immediately hit it off. Shortly after John proposes to Sherlock and Sherlock accepts.

Quentin Sherrinfold Holmes is Sherlocks younger brother who - before John came into the picture - was Sherlocks only companion. They spent their lives being lonely together, both geniuses and misunderstood. Q is jealous of both Sherlock and John, because one found happiness when he himself did not and the other took the only person who was just like him away.

However, Q finally accepts their relationship when he realizes how very happy Sherlock is at the wedding.

Sherlock and John take Q with them to "loosen up" a bit (which was Johns idea) and even though Q doesn't drink nearly as much as John and Sherlock do, he ends up being pretty wasted and catching a stranger's attention on the dancefloor. (Sherlock and John get into a barfight, whereas Q gets himself laid.)

Waking up (with no memory of the previous night) in a stranger's bed, Q is both confused and embarrassed, especially when he meets the handsome stranger. He feels self-conscious and is skeptical when the stranger - who introduces himself as Bond - invites him to dinner. They date and Q can't quite believe his luck as Bond continues to be interested in him. 

They become a couple... which doesn't go unnoticed. Klaus and his henchman/lover, Roman, spy on the couple and finally kidnap Q. (It's not mentioned in the video but Klaus wanted revenge on Bond for killing someone he had deeply cared for - A lover maybe?)  
As Bond and Sherlock come to know about Q´s abduction, Bond immediately gets into action to save the man he loves. However, Klaus never intended to threaten Bond... he just wanted to see him suffer, so he orders Roman to kill Q.

When Bond arrives, Q is already in a mortal state having been shot in the chest. Q barely manages to open one eye just to look at his beloved one last time before eventually dying.  
Bond, grieving and furious, cradles him in his arms , crying. 

He washes Qs blood from his skin, without having contacted neither Sherlock nor anyone else, and goes straight for the hunt. He finds Roman first, who in his arrogance underestimates Bond, drags him to the roof and kills him. Klaus sees that and they meet, both grieving and enraged, for a "final fight" - However, it never comes to that, since Bond prepared a bomb to eliminate Klaus and his foes... and himself. (Bond already lost too much in his life - Q was the final straw that pushed him to suicide.)

Sherlock, having been kept in the dark about the murder of his brother, witnesses the destruction of the building Q had been kept in. He now knows that his brother is dead.


End file.
